Reunion of The Forgetful
by MMMIIICCCAAAHHH
Summary: After several years of not seeing each other, will they still remember and keep the promise they made as kids or will the bond just fade away into nothing? Narusakusasu Friendship & Sasusaku pairing


**_Reunion of the Forgetful_**

**_Chapter I_**

**_(I don't own Naruto)_**

* * *

"I'm WHAT?" Sakura stared at her mother with disbelief as her mother nods in confirmation that she will be officially transferred to Hidden Leaf University; One of the Best schools in the world this next school year.

"But How-" she was cutted off when her mother stood up from the dining table; Taking the cup of coffee with her. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, Aren't your long lost friends studying there? what are their names again? hmmm.." She sat beside her daughter and taps her chin; thinking about her little Saku-chan's long lost friends when she was in Pre-school.

"Ah yes! I remember! It's cute little Sasuke-chan and Naruto-kun!" Mrs. Haruno exclaimed happily as she laid her cup of coffee on top of the dining table. "But I think Sasuke-chan is the only one studying in Hidden Leaf"

Sakura can't believe her mother. She can't believe that her mother still remembered her childhood friends whom she made a promise to. Even Sakura couldn't remember who they were or what they looked all she knows are their names, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. It was like they were some kind of a blur that inhabits the back of her mind. But she couldn't do anything now, it was already April and The start of classes are going to start two weeks from now.

The thing is, She wasn't really _that_ upset. She was just a little Tiny bit upset about the fact that she is going to change schools again and be the new girl who everybody ignores just because she is a total stranger... which is true_. But_, she is also happy about it since this was "_Hidden Leaf University_" they were talking about.

_Hidden Leaf University!_

It's going to be a miracle for a normal kid like her to go to a school that is either filled with Stuck Up, Rich kids or Kids with super brains that earned them a scolarship!

Sakura just sighed when she saw her mother put her coffee in the sink; get her bag along with her files for work and kissed her on the cheek as she bid her goodbye.

Oh, and here is another reason why she can't study in that prestigious school

Her mother is a secretary of some company she doesn't know about and her father was dead because of a the plane that he was on 2 years ago crashed. So, it seems impossible for her to get into that school. especially when her mother is only a secretary. They couldn't possibly afford the expensive tuition fee.

But what her mother wants, is what her mother gets. So she always gets what she wants

The reason she can study in that school is because her mother had connections that she barely know about

That is why she has no say in this. Her mother is doing everything that she can to give a good life and replace the father that I lost. So she guess her mother is working double time now that her dad is gone.

Sakura just sighed as she headed towards her bedroom to snooze off again since she will need energy for the next two weeks. School was going to start soon.

And besides, Her mother woke her up 4:50am in the morning just to tell her this transfer thing! Who the hell wakes up 4:50 in the morning when they're on vacation? Sakura stumbled on her bed and instantly dozed off when she fell to the soft covers and pillows of her bed.

_**~XOXO~**_

_"Sasuke!" Naruto ran to Little Sasuke's side who looks visibly annoyed at his blonde friend but the blonde didn't pay attention to his annoyed friend who was glaring at him because Naruto was starting to drag him to the deserted playground that the other kids call it like it was a very sacred and scary place. "Oi, Naruto, why are going to "That" Place?" He asked and let Naruto drag him to that sacred playground. "Less Questions more walking! You'll see why!"_

_When they nearing the playground, they heard a girl soft sobs of a little girl " Thats her!" the blonde whispered as he ran faster as he let go of Sasuke "wait!" Sasuke followed him as they neared the so called sacred playground. They got to the playground with the two little boys: Nauto and Sasuke, hiding behind the bushes as they observe the little girl try to stop crying but she just couldn't contain her feelings. Little Sasuke's eyes went wide and this reaction from the Uchiha didn't go unnoticed to the blonde beside him. Who wouldn't be suprised to see a girl with ridiculous Bubble gum Pink hair and with matching Jade green eyes? " See Sasuke! We have proof that this playground is really sacred! There's a Pink haired fairy in this playground!" The Uchiha just nodded in response while he kept staring at the little girl crying that his best friend claimed to be a fairy. "Maybe she's a fallen fairy! or maybe an angel cause she doesn't have wings!" the blonde suggested more like maybe she is a vampire or something that his innocent mind can think of. But Sasuke knew better and looked at his best friend "Maybe she just dyed her hair" He thought that it would stop Naruto from rambling but naruto objected "If she is human, she is too young to dye her hair! and besides! it is unhealthy for children to dye their hair!"_

_"Since when did you care or know about health?" _

_"Hey! I care about my health you know!"_

_"Oh, so eating Ramen for breakfast, Lunch and dinner is what you call healthy"_

_Both little boys argued until their voices got louder by the minute and caught the Little Pink haired girl's attention. Her head shot up, revealing those round watery green eyes as tear stains appear visibly on her flushed cheeks._

_"What's that?" The girl thought with curiosity since she is the only kid there because all of the kids in her school believed that the playground is sacred and some what haunted. But being the new and curious girl she is in school, she found the sacred playground peaceful and really relaxing after a whole day of teasing that she has a large forehead and telling her that she was an alien just because she has pink hair. Almost all of the girls in school hated her because of her unusual appearance. She neared the bushes where she heard the voices coming from and went inside the bush to find two little boys arguing over something that doesn't have any sense. The two boys were surprised to see the girl that they were claiming to be a fairy watching over the playground in front of them._

_"It's the fairy!" Naruto shouted as he backed away while Sasuke just stared at the girl emotionlessly, observing her unique appearance._

_"A..." the girl wiped the tear stains on her cheeks and held a questioning look on her face "...Fairy?"_

_"Wai- What? Your not a fairy? So your an angel?" The blonde came closer to the girl to take a closer look, noticing her face turning red. The girl blushed at his comment who mistook her for a fairy and an angel. For the first time, She was not called an alien for her features._

_"No"_

_"Then what are you?" Sasuke finally spoke up with his eyebrows knitted together. "I'm Human, Silly!" Sakura giggled as the two little boys stare at her with confusion "The reason I have pink hair is because my mama has pink hair!" She grinned as her Intense ten shades of red on her cheeks turned into a faint blush that was not visible anymore to her companions._

_"Aww... I thought we actually have proof! Well anyway! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this one beside me is Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto gave her one of his best grins and gave her a thumbs up while the one named Sasuke gave her his infamous "Hn"_

_"So your Uchiha Sasuke! Girls have been talking about you these past few days. A lot."_

_"Hn"  
"By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura was happy, especially when she found new friends. " So why are you crying Sakura-chan?"_

_...Sakura-chan... _

_...Sakura-chan..._

_...Sakura-chan..._

_...Sakura..._

_...Sakura..._

_"_SAKURA!" Ino Yamanaka AKA Pig, Her Greatest Best friend ever, was shouting in her ears as she immediately sat up with her hair disheveled and her cheeks wet; as if she was crying "_That was one weird dream, after all these years, I never thought that I would dreame of "Them" and Ino-Pig screaming in my ear" _Sakura looked around to find that dreaming about Ino screaming in her ears was not a dream. She found Ino behind her who was smirking as she sat on the side of her Queen sized bed "What are you doing here?" She asked as she got up from bed and got a brush from her dresser to brush her hair "I heard about the news! I'm so excited for you!"

"More like your excited for me to leave and By the way, How did you get inside?" she continued brushing her hair in front of the mirror with Ino relaxing on her bed. "First of all, I'm excited for you because you are going to a great school. Second, You just recently gave me the key to your house just in case something is up"

"Why are you here?" Sakura settled the brush down on the dresser and got clothes inside her built in cabinet. "We are going to shop for clothes for your new school!" Her pretty blonde friend exclaimed happily as she stood up from the bed

"But it's a private school, We have to wear those itchy Uniforms" Ino went to her side and picked for her. "Why this?" Sakura scanned the clothing that her best friend picked out. "Din't I just tell you that we are going shopping?"

"But who said I agreed to go shopping?"

"You know Forehead, You need to get out more!"

"But I still haven't eaten anything yet..." Ino sighed in frustration and Pushed her stubborn friend who likes to say "But" inside the bathroom "No more buts Sakura!"then in a matter of seconds, Sakura is inside the bathroom to take a shower and change. "Don't worry! We will just shop for fun! You have been in this house for almost a whole month" Ino said louder for Sakura to hear inside the bathroom "And I won't take a No for answer!"

"Fine" The blonde smiled at Sakura's reply and waited patiently for her to come out. Sakura opened the bathroom door, revealing herself wearing the skin tight jeans and the "I love you" T-shirt that her best friend picked out for her.

"Now... Can we go now?"

"Yes, My lovely friend. I'm going shopping with you" With that, Ino got a grip of her wrist and dragged her downstairs; She was excited since she can finally go shopping with her best bud.

"Wait!"

"What? You changed your mind?"

"I want to, but no."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm hungry, I still haven't eaten anything since this morning"

"Aww come on! Let's just eat while were shopping" Ino pouted Impatiently that made Sakura give in. Damn the power of the pout!

_**~XOXO~**_

"I'm Beat" Sakura thought as she slumped exhausted onto the chair. She and Ino were sitting on a bench with Sakura insisting they make a stop. "What? That was nothing!"

"Sorry Ino, But I'm not use to these kinds of things anymore"

Well, get used to it! we will be doing this more often when you transfer to that school! I cant let Forehead-girl an me grow apart don't I?" Sakura was touched by the blonde's words, She inwardly smiled since she was too tired to let Ino see that she was dearly touched by her words _"She will miss me? Thats cute " _

She and Ino has been shopping for only thirty minutes after she ate lunch first and she is already tired, she guessed this is what she gets for being stuck at home an being lazy to go outside. they now have 15 paper bags beside them; all of it were from different kinds of stores. all of it were Ino's things; from shoes to tops and from Perfumes to make up.

Well, for the blonde, the shopping trip isn't over yet. There are still a lot of things to buy. "Hey Pig, Do you want some ice cream?" Sakura said as she pointed the ice cream vendor passing by. " Sure, I'll have chocolate" Ino was speechless when she saw a handsome or was it beautiful? Guy reading a book from afar that was nearing the bench.

**_~XOXO~_**

The unexpected happens; when the guy with the spiked up jet black, mesmerizing onyx eyes, porcelain like unblemished face and almost perfect guy was passing Ino by, Sakura just have to show up with the ice cream on her hand and accidentally trip on the guy with the ice cream pressed on his shirt which will definitely stain his white shirt FOREVER! well, that was what Ino thought as she stared speechless at the scene before her.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura apologized to the man that was seriously hot but Sakura didn't pay attention to that much because she has a much bigger problems to face and that was the stained shirt. "Don't worry sir! I'll pay for the dry cleaning and..." Sakura kept on rambling while she bowed her head continuously as a sign of apology. she felt the intense glare that the silent man was giving her. The guy wasn't even talking but she could tell he was pissed.

"Hn, Shut up. You should helping me by now, not bowing there like an idiot" Sakura was surprised at his words; she didn't see that coming. She was beginning to flush in anger; How dare this guy call her an idiot? she _accidentally _tripped! She didn't want that to happen! who wants to trip anyway? Sakura clenched her fist; ready to give him one power punch but she tried to calm herself down since it was going to be a lot more troublesome if she did that.

"Sorry sir, Please take off your shirt so we can dry clean it" She gritted her teeth as she said this. The guy thought of what she said and got it all wrong "_She is one of my fan girls again" _"I am not falling for your schemes"

"Don't worry sir, I wont molest you"

"Hn"

They argued but ended up Sakura buying the stranger a new shirt and that was the time they parted ways. Seriously, she was about to snap and punch the guy but then they saw a guy with blonde hair and has some kind of whisker on his face. The Jerk of a guy seemed to know that cute blonde haired stranger.

"They look familiar don't you think?" Sakura asked Ino; the guys they met were already gone and left the two of them still shopping

"Nope" Ino said cheerfully as she think about the two guys they met and hoping they will meet with them again.

**_With the two guys..._**

_"_You know Sasuke-teme, the pink haired girl looks familiar. I just really can't remember."

"Hn"_ Yes, She is Naruto._

**_~xoxo~_**

_Sorry for the mistakes! I'm just really lazy to edit it so.. there!_

_Okay, I wish it was good enough and worth your time! Oh please review! I really appreciate it dearly! ^^ _

_Okay, Now off with the cookies~ :p Oh! and Happy New Year!_


End file.
